custombioniclefandomcom-20200214-history
The Era of the Koros
The Era of the Koros is a role-play story that was converted into a novel with the help of BIONICLEToa and Veneras. Book One: The Skakdi Invasion Prologue Tahu felt the shadows all around him. The darkness was pervasive, tearing the light fro the world, tearing the heat from his soul. He shuddered at the discomfort. "I am the void," The void spoke out, "You come to destroy me, but I am destruction." Tahu looked to his brothers and sister. "Makuta, We have come to end your reign of shadows" The green mist that filled the void stirred, and the air curdled. "You cannot defeat me, any more than you can destroy the air, or the sea, or..." the air grew darker as he paused "the void." The Toa stood closer together. This was their Destiny they could not back down now. Aided by their golden Kanohi, they knew they had the strength to end the darkness below. "You do not understand what is before you, brothers," The shadows taunted, "I am destruction. To invoke destruction upon me is to make me stronger. "You would summon my very essence." The Toa stirred uncomfortably, "This is our destiny," Gali said, "We must not falter." "We do not even know what we face," Kopaka cautioned, "the shadows conceal all" Onua knelt down to his knee, he placed his open claw to the earth "I feel nothing," he said, "only six bodies stand upon the earth. There is nothing there" "I am ''the nothing. I am the void. I am destruction." "There is no void!" Onua countered, "there is flux!" Tahu listened to the words of his wise brother, and remember ed the fire that had destroyed the forest around Ta-Koro; there ''was ''destruction of the trees, but in their place fire was born. "He attempts to weaken our spirits," Lewa observed "Which means he fears our power," Tahu smiled Tahu lifted his sword high into the air, igniting the blade filling the Mangaia with fiery light. "Show yourself," he belowed with the voice of a roaring fire. Chapter 1 A canister drifted towards the shores of Mata Nui, just as six others had a week before. The cylinder touched down on the sandy beach, and a red figure, again like the one from a week before, emerged. But this Toa was not like Tahu. His eyes were deep, and had seen a hundred thousand horrors. His Kanohi was scarred, battered, and dented. his golden armor gleamed in the sunlight, the rays illuminating every scratch on his armor. He looked around the beach. a tiny voice in the back of his mind seemed to be trying to tell him something of this place, something he should know...but the knowing did not come. He remembered much of his past. The destruction of the battle-gates of Destral, the fall of the Kanohi Dragon, and the Toa-Dark Hunter War. But he could not remember how he had come to this island, or what it meant to his past. He did remember one other thing. His name, and that of another's. Ata. And Hunter. Realizing he had been still for a long time, he broke into a run, somehow being steered toward a charred plain. As he started to run, he noticed another canister, exactly like his own just a few feet further down the beach. After a few minutes of running he saw a huge fortress looming in front of him. Black banners were dangling from the high balconies, on top of red ones below them. He saw Matoran (unusually small Matoran, he remarked to himself) guarding the gates, but he saw their stances were tired and weary. "Matoran! Open the gates. I wish to speak with your Turaga." The Matoran saluted and called back to inside the gate, suddenly the lava began to rumble and the ground shook as the molten lake parted, great beams rising up to fill the gap, allowing passage to the great fortress. "Hail, Toa!" the guards called out. Ata walked in slowly, noting the looks of both confusion and familiarity on the Matoran's faces. as he walked through the city, he noticed multiple statues of a Toa. He looked at one intently, noting the similarities to himself. The Hau adorned both their faces, and both gripped a Fire Sword in their hands. however, the statue's body shape was unique, and sparked a memory within his mind. This was Tahu, the Toa he had helped to train all those many years ago. But Tahu couldn't be here. How could the Matoran know of him? Tahu should be sealed away with the other Toa Mata. Thinking back to the canister on the beach, he suddenly realized what had happened, and why he had not already been notified by Mata Nui as to what was going on. He was asleep, or worse, he could be..... Ata snapped out of his spiraling thoughts, turning his attention back to the statue. he noticed that it had markings on it, some kind of poem. But he had spent enough time here. it was time to go see the Turaga. Again breaking into a run, Ata dashed towards the center of the small fortress. He arrived at a small hut with a Hau carved above the door. He knocked on the door and it opened. The hut was larger than most, obviously mean for one of authority. Shadows danced across the walls as the fire performed it's vibrant takara. Silhouetted in the center of it's great glow was a regal turaga, his orange armor and kanohi covered by regal red robes bearing the symbol of the fiery people. The silhouette did not move, he simply stared into the fire. Another stood in the hut, a matoran clad in the golden hau; he was the one who opened the door. "Identify yourself," he said. He spoke with authority, more so than you'd expect from a matoran in the presence of a toa. He stood strongly and with confidence. A matoran of great courage. ~~ The island in the distance grew larger every hour. A large volcano surrounded by several smaller mountains adorned the island's visible landscape. Mata Nui he thought to himself. The Great Spirit, and a paradise in turmoil. He knew that his nemesis was here. He had to be, all of the roads led here. Gahlen, I'm coming for you. Finally, you will pay. He had been standing at the front of the boat for the entire journey, watching as he made the disorienting journey from his island home, to this empty and unfamiliar ocean. The matoran captain walked up the deck occasionally to check on his passenger. The two only exchanged small talk, the matoran needn't know why he needed to come to this island, just that he needed to be there, and that seemed alright with the matoran. -Several hours later- The boat had finally reached close enough to shore for Doran to swim to the beach. It truly was a beautiful island, he could imagine staying here, if it weren't for the Skakdi. Just before jumping off the side, the matoran pulled him aside. "Be careful, I suppose you already know this, but it's not as peaceful there as it looks." Doran nodded respectfully and dived off. "I hope you find what you're looking for!" The matoran shouted. As Doran swam to the golden beaches of Mata Nui, he had the same thought over and over. ''So do I my friend, so do I. ~~ For many beings of Mata Nui, this afternoon was a peaceful one. It was indeed a very appreciable day out, and the matoran still inside of himself was begging to swing around the Wahi. The more "mature" part of his brain was more focused on the task at hand. He was chasing down a nosy little Le-matoran who had over heard a particularly sensitive conversation. Normally, the chase would have ended within five minutes, if even that, but this matoran had all the reflexes of a Toa, and knew the jungle much better than he. The chase was simply exhausting. "I'm giving you one last chance!" Gahlen said between breaths. "Give up now, and I'll grant you a quick death!" Without turning around, the Le-Matoran replied, "In your dreams rama-brain. I can do this forever, can you?" Gahlen decided not to grace that with a response, and instead tried to focus on making the air around him more open, and push him faster through the leaves. Noticeably, he sped up. He now knew that the chase would end soon. Very, soon. Although, if he had full control of his air powers, the chase might have once again ended sooner, and if Gahlen knew where the matoran was headed, he could simply use his mask power to get there before the matoran. Unfortunately, those options weren't available yet. The former Toa slowly gained on his prey, and eventually, Gahlen was close enough to hit the matoran with the flat of his broadsword. The matoran lost his balance and fell down onto the jungle floor, landing with as much grace as a Kikanalo. Gahlen landed next to him, and crouched down, looking the rebellious matoran in the eye. "You can't do this you know, you're a Toa!" The Matoran tried to scramble away, but Gahlen put his foot on the Matoran's chest. The malice that was in his eyes moments before, was replaced with a longing, a wave of regret. Quickly, he shielded it and said, "I'm going to make this hurt." Screams echoed through Le-Wahi, cries of unimaginable pain, and as suddenly as they started, they stopped, returning Mata Nui, to a peaceful island once again. ~~ "Ata, Toa of Fire. I have no team and come alone. I seek answers from the Turaga." the fire master said simply. "The Turaga is very busy" the matoran replied "Stay your zeal, captain," the shadow interrupted. The matoran bowed his head as the shadow turned to reveal the red Turaga. "What is it you seek, Toa?" "I wish to know what fate has befallen the Toa. I noticed the black banners and the memorial statues. Tell me, what has happened?" Ata stated, his voice full of concern. He had seen too many Toa die in his lifetime. Vakama closed his eyes. The past years have been emotional ones. "They have fulfilled their destiny" he replied; although his words were filled with dignity, his voice was heavy with sorrow. Ata bowed his head in respect. "I am truly sorry for your loss. I will do what I can to defend your village. If that is your wish, of course." Jala stepped forward "W-" Vakama raised his fist, silencing Jala before he had even begun "we would welcome your support, toa. Others across the island are rebuilding. We do not know what lies ahead. Legends tell of an unknown evil on the horizon. I cannot fortell what is looming" Ata nodded solemnly. "I too can feel this evil's presence. the ground and leaves whisper of its coming, but not of what it is. I shall go assist the Matoran guarding the walls. I fear they will soon need my help." Ata said as he turned to leave. And he exited the hut, leaving Jala and Vakama to their thoughts. Chapter 2 After arriving on the beach, Doran made sure that the boat was safely on it's way before continuing his journey. The matoran captain had told him that he nears near the water village of Ga-Koro, he just had to hike north along the coastline until he saw a floating city. He scoffed, floating city. That matoran's spent one too many days out in the sun. But Doran decided to head north anyway, it was as good a start as any. ~Two hours of hiking later~ The matoran was right after all. A green, leafy city was indeed floating in the bay. It was connected to land via a small strip of leaves, leading to a gate. Doran decided not to waste his time and ran down the coast to the gate. There he saw two matoran, each adorning the same mask and blue armor, and each carrying a trident. "Doran, Toa of Fire, allow me passage!" He commanded the matoran. The matoran stood still, not even the slightest shuffle. "I've no patience for this, let me through!" He commanded once again. The matoran looked at each other, one of them shrugged and they resumed their normal positions. Doran groaned, these matoran were acting very strangely. He walked up to the gate, sword at the ready. The matoran's eyes widened in fear, one of them pointed behind Doran. A split second later, an explosion rumbled through the ground. Doran looked over his shoulder to see several large boulders being flung from a cliff side. Where once there was an image of the great Kanohi Kaukau, there was nothing. The matoran guarding the gate looked horrified, the carving must have had a special significance to the village. However, Doran could wait no longer, he shoved the dumbstruck matoran aside and lifted the gate himself. He ran across the leaf pathway to the village and saw that the entire village was in a panic. Doran grabbed the first matoran he could find and asked where the turaga was. The matoran pointed to a large domed shelter several feet away. He let the matoran go, and ran inside the dome. "Turaga, I have an urgent matter to speak with you." ~~ Across the island in Ga-Wahi, quite near to Ga-Koro in Naho bay, a large metallic figure crawled onto the beach. He was black and silver, and his eyes gleamed with a mechanical light. He stood up slowly, the water pouring from where his veins would have been. He felt as the loose bits of armor on his back fell into place, and took a deep breath of air before realizing that he could feel the air rushing out of his chest armor. He remembered the mutagen quickly, and with it came the memory of his enemy. Why had he saved him? He could have taken that canister for himself. Oh well. It will not be long before Ata finds his energy cannon at his throat. He laughed, but there was no humor or joy behind his laugh. He merely wanted to frighten anyone in the vicinity. He looked up at the carved Kaukau that overlooked the bay. He aimed his energy cannon at it, aimed, and fired. the structure crumbled quickly and he smiled. Matoran carvers are so much fun to watch when they panic over the destruction of their sculptures. He then strode away, not even noticing the Matoran village not 40 feet away. ~~ Nokama turned around quickly and scanned the intruder. "Who are you, Toa? Why have you entered so rudely?" Doran gave a quick bow. "I apologize turaga, but I have journeyed far to get to this point. I must complete my quest before he flees again." The air crackled "Before who flees?" a dark voice echoed, seeming to come from nowhere Doran looked around the hut, searching for the source of the voice. "Who are you? What trickery is this?!" "Really, Xerrand, don't frighten him," Nokama admonished. Doran continued to look around, expecting the speaker to reveal himself. "I wish to find a... My former brother." Doran told both the Turaga and the voice. "He has lost his way, I must return him to his proper path" "Does he happen to like blowing things up?" Nokama said. "No. I know for certain he does not have the power to destroy your carving." Doran explained. "He does not have a... good understanding of his elemental power. I must know the location of Ta-Koro before he..." Doran trailed off. He had a desperate look in his eye. What he was telling Nokama was true, but he was not telling the whole truth. The shadow hunched over in Nokama's hut stirred. Electricity began to trace the outlines of the creature, uncovering the muscular shadows. As the light danced and heavy gears whirred as he stood up slowly and turned around. A towering toa, gleaming silver armor covered his blue form, The air crackled as he spoke, "You would do well to share what you know. You are in the presence of the turaga!" His voice pierced the air like lightning piercing the night sky. This toa was in no disposition for niceties. Doran jumped back in surprise, sword at the ready. After regaining his composure, Doran replied, "I will share what I believe is necessary!" He looked at the turaga, lowering his voice. "I must find him, he must be brought to justice. If you will not give me the answers I need, Mata Nui help me, I will travel this island until I find someone willing to assist me!" "I'm sorry, but I haven't seen a Toa for a while, not since..." Nokama hesitated. "Not since the...others went into the Mangaia." Doran hesitated. "I- I'm sorry. I know what it's like to lose friends... Good friends." He handled a little bracelet on his wrist. He looked back up to Nokama. "Please. I have to do this. You don't know the monster my "brother" has become. Allow me the location of Ta-Koro." "Why?" The toa crossed his arms, stepping between the turaga and the stranger "You would only tell me if it benefitted you. "What would it give me", fool." Xerrand lifted his hand and placed it inches away from the strangers head, electricity crackling between his fingers. "You dare call me coward?" His actions showed rage, but his voice did not waver. "Give you? This is our island. I am sworn to protect the people here. If something threatens my home, you will not stand in my way." Unfazed by the Toa's display of power, Doran looked him straight in the eyes and said, "And I am sworn to avenge my fallen brothers and sister! I do not care to threaten your island, but you will not stand in my way." Doran's voice lowered. "I will not ask again. Where is Ta-Koro?" Xerrand's face was unmistakable: he was grinning, maliciously. He closed the gap and unleashed his energy on to the other "Do. Not. Test. Me." Doran was knocked off his feet, landing flat on his back. Slowly, he stood up, rage written all over his mask. It almost appeared his eyes were actually made of fire. His sword became englufed in flames as he said, "I could burn down this entire village if I wanted to! I could have grabbed your turaga by the throat and forced the information out of her!" He let the message sink in, then shut off his flame sword, but the fire still burned in his orbs. "But, I didn't. I am no villain, so why must you know my intentions?" Xerrand walked forward, his arm checking Nokama keeping her out of harm, Thunder began to cover the noon sky "Because I am Xerrand, and this is my home." Xerrand hurled his arms around the toa, and threw himself into the fire's best weakness: the ocean. What?! He screamed in his mind. This Toa's gone mad! Doran had just enough time to get a gulp of air before he and the Toa plunged beneath the depths. Doran struggled, but the water was slowly sapping his strength. He had to think of something, and fast. Rapidly, he began to heat his body up. soon the water around Doran began to boil. More, I need more! He thought, but as he wasted his energy trying to rid himself of the other Toa, he found he was running out of air. Xerrand paid no heed to the boiling water. To be honest, he didnt notice. His armor began to sizzle and his flesh to blister. But he didnt notice. He simply dragged the other to the shallows where they could talk, and keep his family from harms way. Doran tried to struggle, but the mere act of using his elemental power underwater had drained him, so instead of blacking out, Doran willed himself to stay awake, if he could stay awake, he could stay alive. He decided to wait until Xerrand finished what he was planning to do. Dragging him to the surf, Xerrand hurled the other to the shallows. "Now, we can talk like civilized people" Xerrand smiled. The sone shone silver rays through the swirling clouds. His silver armor shone in the light, gleaming around his billowing stature. He was strong for a toa. His armor was cracked and molded from the boiling water, but he didn't seem to notice. "What are you so desperate to keep hidden from me? From my family?! What threat stands against the island?" Doran coughed and sputtered, trying to get the water out of his lungs. Slowly he stood up, taking in long, deep breaths. "I have... Reason to believe the Skakdi... Are here." He said, still trying to catch his breath. He once again looked into Xerrand's eyes, and knew there was no point in trying to deny it any further. "My murderer of a brother is with them... I am going to kill him." "Xerrand!" Nokama exclaimed angrily, finally catching up to them. "He was and is of no harm! Why would you do such a thing?! I would have told him where Ta-Koro is!" Xerrand ignored Nokama. This fool threatened to burn down the village, he would not be taken lightly. "Skakdi?!" Xerrand growled "explain." Doran continued. "I've been tracking those sons of Makuta from the Southern Continent to Karzhani. I've been through places only a nui-rama could live in, and worse. They've come through the tunnel, leaving this island the only place they could have gone. But don't mistake my being here for me saving your island. I'm here only to kill Galhen." He stared at Xerrand, waiing for a response. He expected laughter, accusations of lies, anything except for the Toa or Turaga to approve of what he was doing. "If you go east along the shoreline," Nokama said, "you'll reach the charred forests of Ta-Wahi. Start walking inland; you'll know when you've reached Ta-Koro when you see a tall, dark fortress surrounded by lava." Nokama turned to Xerrand. "I realize you are a Toa of Lightning, and that your type is generally energetic and jumpy, but for the love of Mata Nui, don't attack Toa, especially when they don't give any cause for attack!" Xerrand growled "This stranger demands our help, but what does he care for our island?" Xerrand cracked his neck. "He is selfish." Xerrands red eyes went dark as he hung his head, he looked at she who knew the depths of his heart. "For you Nokama, I will concede." He looked glaringly at Doran, his deep red eyes burned like lightning. This would be an interesting journey. Chapter 3 The trees surrounding the great temple began to shake. The smell of smoke filled the air, filling the lungs as fear fills the soul. Something was at work, something destructive. With a loud crash a section of the forest flared from existence, and six Toa emerged from the ashes. No, not Toa. These creatures were strange, hunched in an animalistic manner. The beasts moved forward, sniffing the area as they went. Their ferocious teeth and glowing eyes signified their race, they were the Skakdi. Animals. All of them. Without honor or respect, closer to rahi than the Toa they seem to resemble. Their scavenging was interrupted by the thunderous sound of footsteps as a seventh Skakdi walked ominously forward. As he surveyed the area two more Skakdi flanked behind him in a militaristic manner; unlike the traditional scatterbrained rage that the Skakdi were known for, this was different; coordinated and intentional. This seventh Skakdi was different from the others, he did not walk like his beastial counterparts. He stood tall, dignified. His mouth was closed, consealing his rageful teeth, a brooding look in his eyes. A cape draped heroically over his shoulder. The six Skakdi who arrived first ceased their ravenous scavenging and immediately bowed before the seventh. Standing atop the platform he called out to Skakdi around him. "Take the Mangaia. The Temple is ours." ﻿ Komatri, hiding in the shadows, sees the Skakdi who had just proclaimed the temple to be theirs. The Hau-wearing Toa of Ice looked at the proud and strong Skakdi who had taken the Kini-Nui. Komatri was disgraced to see such sinister foes taking such a honorable and sacred place. This, to Komatri, was the last straw. The Skakdi had killed some of his other Toa friends, like Letagh and Nupui. The loss to these creatures still scarred the humbled Toa of Ice, but he knew revenge would not help him take out these Skakdi that had taken his friends centuries ago. Komatri needed to take them out with strategy... In some way try to rid these creatures from taking over the rest of the island. But Komatri could not do it by himself. Komatri left the scene, no longer wanting to see the Kini-Nui under the possession of the Skakdi. Komatri needed an army to stop these creatures, and staying at the temple in sorrow would not get that army built. The Toa of Ice walked away, being as quite as possible. He only thought of one thing: Those Skakdi will pay for taking the Kini-Nui. They will fall, not by my hand, perhaps, but maybe by the hands of the greater ones of the island... Komatri continued in the depths of the forests, continuously walking on and on in order to find somewhere. It has to be somewhere... thought the Toa of Ice. Suddenly, Komatri heard the sound of flutes somewhere further off in the distance. His goal: To get to the nearest Turaga and tell them that the Skakdi had taken over the Kini-Nui, and perhaps the Koros could combine forces to defeat the Skakdi and reclaim what was originally theirs. The nearest Turaga had to be in Le-Wahi, and the sound of flutes told him that he was getting closer. Suddenly, Komatri makes a sharpened piece of ice, and starts to slice through the plants, as if he was using a machete. The various small, insect-like rahi flew away as he disturbed their lives with his destroying of the plants. But Komatri did not want to be stuck in a bunch of plants; He wanted the Kini Nui back, and a few plants where not going to get in his way. Finally, after an hour of slicing, Komatri saw a swamp, and looked up into the tall trees. "Le-Wahi," Komatri said to himself, "I'm finally here." ~~ "Ata, Toa of Fire. I have no team and come alone. I seek answers from the Turaga." the fire master said simply. "The turaga is very busy" the matoran replied "Stay your zeal, captain," the shadow inturrupted. The matoran bowed his head as the shadow turned to reveal the red turaga. "What is it you seek, Toa?" "I wish to know what fate has befallen the Toa. I noticed the black banners and the memorial statues. Tell me, what has happened?" Ata stated, his voice full of concern. He had seen too many Toa die in his lifetime. Vakama closed his eyes. The past years have been emotional ones. "They have fulfilled their destiny" he replied; although his words were filled with dignity, his voice was heavy with sorrow. Ata bowed his head in respect. "I am truly sorry for your loss. I will do what I can to defend your village. If that is your wish, of course." Jala stepped forward "W-" Vakama raised his fist, silencing Jala before he had even begun "we would welcome your support, toa. Others across the island are rebuilding. We do not know what lies ahead. Legends tell of an unknown evil on the horizen. I cannot fortell what is looming." Trivia *The role-play started on TTV's forum, and was envisioned by Veneras. With the help of other BIONICLE fans who enjoyed role-play, this story was complied together with the direction of BIONICLEToa and Veneras. Credits This is a list of writers that participated in the Role-Play, and over-all helped write the story: *''Veneras'' *[[BIONICLEToa|'']]BIONICLEToa'' *Makuta_Verakion *BioRaiders532